The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a servo rod which is driven by a motor and which is axially movable in opposite directions to control functional elements of the apparatus, such as a head-mounting plate and a loading mechanism.
In magnetic-tape apparatuses intended for playing tape cassettes, in particular Compact Cassettes, it is known to move the magnetic head relative to the magnetic tape in the cassette. This is effected by moving a head-mounting plate carrying the magnetic head. Generally, such an apparatus also comprises a loading mechanism adapted to receive a Compact Cassette and bring it in a play position. For this purpose it is common practice to employ a lifting device. In apparatuses of the auto-reverse type the tape transport direction depends on the direction of rotation of the motor, pressure rollers being pressed against a first or a second capstan and the turntables being driven in one direction or the other.
Moreover, EP-A-95,815 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,088 describes a magnetic-tape apparatus in which a servo rod can be driven in each of its axial directions by means of a motor. To perform control functions the servo rod must always be set to a reference position to which the various functions are referred. This is both mechanically and electrically intricate and requires much time between the instant at which a play function is stopped and restarted.
It is the object of the invention to provide a magnetic tape cassette apparatus which employs the known servo rod and in which the time required for switching between the apparatus functions is reduced.